


That's A Good Look on You

by sexyblueeyeddevils



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyblueeyeddevils/pseuds/sexyblueeyeddevils
Summary: "He is out of control, Sou!""I don't see what the big deal is? It doesn't look bad.""Are you serious right now?  Look at me!""I am looking at you." All Sousuke could think was that Rin looked like the most ridiculous and petulant land shark he had ever seen.*This is a little side story to 'My Heart is Gold, but My Hands are Cold'





	That's A Good Look on You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This little fluff ball was inspired by KonekoHime. Thank you for being so amazing!! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and being freaking awesome! Love you all! xoxoxox!!!!

The door to the study slammed against the wall as Rin barged in. Sousuke looked up from his computer, it took everything he had to school his expression. “Rin. Is there something I can do for you?”

“You have got to make this stop!”

“Make what stop? I don’t understand.” Sousuke was going to lose it. His friend looked utterly ridiculous.

“Oh, don’t give me that shit.” Rin pointed an accusing finger at him. “This is your fault! It was cute at first but now he is out of control.”

“How is this my fault?”

“You are the one who told him to get a hobby.”

He couldn’t keep in any more. Sousuke laughed freely at the petulant expression painted on Rin’s face. He stood in the middle of Sousuke’s study in a grey shark onesie. The third one Makoto had made him in a month.

It had all started with Sousuke telling Makoto he needed a hobby instead of wandering the hallways at night. Makoto decided to try his hand at knitting and sewing. First it was scarfs, then escalated to hats and mittens. And now, onesies.

Makoto had made all of them at least three sets of the knitting’s, stating you could never have too many in case you lose one. Well, now their cup runneth over. 

“Laugh it up asshole.” Rin groused. This only made Sousuke laugh harder.

Makoto had even made outfits for Gou’s little one, Gou, her fiancé and his brother.

“Sou, it’s not that damn funny. He has a problem.” Rin crossed his arms, pouting even further.

“Let him be, Rin. He’s found something that makes him happy and he’s good at it. You look cute, for an angry shark boy.” Sousuke closed his laptop and stood. Haru darted by the study in a dolphin onesie. Makoto made him four since Haru basically lives in them now. As soon as he gets home from school—dolphin suit.

Rin saw Haru out of the corner of his eye. “You know what, fuck you.” He stage whispered. “This would have been awesome as a child, but I am a grown ass man.”

“Rin—”

“Sou, he is making mittens and shit for Jean and Marco. Jean and Marco. They’re androids, they can regulate their own body temperature, they don’t need that shit. Marco’s too damn nice to say anything, and Jean doesn’t care one way or the other.”

Sousuke rolled his eyes “So why don’t you say something to him? He’s not bothering anyone.”

Rin narrowed his eyes, “Because he’s your boyfriend and you started this mess.”

“Don’t even act like you don’t sleep in that damn thing.” A slight blush crosses his cheek. “Thought so.”

“He’s already made Ai one.”

“Ok.” Sousuke filed the paper work in his briefcase.

“He’s working on one for your big ass too.” Rin smirked when Sousuke paused. 

Turning off his lamp, “And I’ll gladly wear it.”

“I bet. Should make it the company Christmas card next year.” Rin snarked.

Sousuke ‘s eyes lit up, “That is an excellent idea, Rin.”

“No.”

“We can have him make one for the head of every department—”

“That’s not what I m—”

“I’m going to send a memo to Ai to get everyone’s measurements.” 

“Goddammit, Sousuke! It was a joke.”

“It’s settled. This will be a great team builder activity.” Sousuke smiled brightly and Rin cringed.

“Yay team.”

Patting him on the shoulder, Sousuke guided Rin to the door. “Relax, I’m kidding. Geez, when was the last time you got laid?” Crimson eyes glared at him. “Let’s go break Makoto’s heart.”

Rin’s shoulders dropped. “Sou—”

“I’m not doing it alone.”

They find Makoto in Haru’s studio. The boy sketching his favorite thing, dolphins. Makoto sits in a chair crocheting in the far corner as to not disturb him. Haru doesn’t even look up when they enter the room.

“Hey Mako, whatcha working on?” Sousuke pecks him on the top of the head and the android smiles up at him. 

“Gou asked me to make her a mermaid tail blanket. It’s a challenge, but I think it’s coming along.” He already had the fin made, colored in a beautiful shade of magenta to compliment her hair.

Sousuke gave Rin a pointed glare. Rin raised his brows. “Oh, RinRin, it fits you! You look so adorable.” Makoto beamed. Sousuke’s scowl deepened before disappearing all together when he looked back to Makoto.

“Actually babe, I wanted to talk to you about this.”

Makoto set his hook down to give them his undivided attention. “What is it?”

“You’ve made quite a few things for all of us and they are so very beautiful and extremely thoughtful. And Rin absolutely loves the ones you have made for him.” Rin braces himself for the proverbial ‘but’, “But I think-,” here it goes, God he couldn’t look at Makoto right now. “-he would love it if you made him another one.”

“What?!”

“See, you have made so many for him already, he didn’t want to seem ‘selfish’ (strong emphasis on the word) by asking for another one.” Sousuke smiled, all too pleased with himself.

“RinRin, I’ll make you another one, all you have to do is ask.” Makoto gave him his trade mark smile and Rin tried his hardest to smile graciously while resisting the urge to strangle Sousuke.

“Actually, Makoto I have a better idea. You have made so many wonderful gifts that we all love so much. I think it would be amazing if you shared them with others. Maybe open an Etsy store, you could sell them.”

Makoto thought for a moment. “I could, but I don’t really want to make a profit off the things I make. I just want to make others happy.”

God bless him. 

Rin turned muttering under his breath, “Oh, God. I am such a dick.”

“No, you’re not, Rin, why would you say that?” Makoto pondered over Rin’s words, then smiled gently. “Oh, I see, I’ve done too much and Sousuke was teasing you.” He reached out and pinched Sousuke’s hip. “It’s alright. I understand.”

“It’s not that I don’t appreciate them, I do, its just-,” Rin sighed, “-I’m not a little boy anymore.” 

“You can keep making them for me, Mako. I’m still a little boy.” Haru pipped up from across the room.

“Anything for you, Haru-chan.” Makoto smiled at the child and he went back to his drawing.

“Well, what I was thinking was that if you do set up a store, you can donate the profit, or you can make them for the people at the local shelter.” Sousuke saves Rin.

Makoto’s eyes brighten, “I think that would be a wonderful idea.”

“Mako,” Haru crawled into the android’s lap. “You have to finish papa’s onesie first, so we can take the picture. And Rin-san has to be in it too.”

Sousuke gave Rin a look that defied him to tell Haru no. Rin jumped slightly, then plastered a convincing smile on his face. “I would love to.”

“Right answer.” Sousuke mumbled and hoisted Haru over his shoulder. “Come on, bubba. Time for homework.” Haru deflated and groaned.

“You know, if you didn’t want them, you could have said no. You wouldn’t have hurt my feelings Rin.” Makoto sighed. “Guess I got carried away trying to make up for lost time.”

Rin sat on the floor to the side of the chair. “It’s fine really. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t like the ones I have, it’s just—I don’t know.” Rin paused. “I would have loved these as a kid. And would have had you make me one for every shark in the ocean. It just reminds me of—you know.”

Makoto leaned forward and tucked a lock of hair behind Rin’s ear. “Come here.” The android opened his arms and Rin went to him, letting Makoto hold him. “You can still enjoy them now. Don’t dwell on the past negatively.”

Makoto let go and Rin fiddled with the yarn on Gou’s mermaid tail. “She’s really going to like this.”

“You think so?”

Rin smiled. “Yeah, definitely. Its super soft, snuggly.”

Makoto tilted his head towards his former charge. “I bought some yarn like this thinking it would make a good scarf for you, but maybe a blanket would be better. It would actually go well with the color scheme in your apartment now that I think about it. Would that be ok?”

“That would be perfect, Mako. Thanks.”

“No problem, RinRin.”

Sousuke turned away from the doorway and headed back down the hall. ‘Good, thought I was going to have to sic Gou on him.’

~~

Makoto stood with his hand over his mouth and a smile gleaming in his eyes. “Oh my, Sousuke. You are absolutely adorable.”

Sousuke could honestly say that this was the most comfortable thing he owned. He had the hood pulled up over his head, whale shark patterns ran the length of the onesie. “When these pictures are done, I’m going to pass out. It’s so soft, Mako.” He pulled the hood of Makoto’s orca onesie up over his head and leaned into kiss his lips lovingly. “Let’s do this. I’m feeling more lethargic by the minute.”

Makoto giggled. “The power of the onesie is taking over.”

“Haruka! Let’s go!”

Haru came tearing around the corner, giggling when he was his father. “Papa, you look silly.” He jumped up into Sousuke’s arms.

Sousuke faked a pout. “Aw, really?” Haru nodded. “Makoto thinks I look cute.”

Haru wrinkled his nose as Makoto stifled a laugh. “You look like a giant whale shark.” 

“Well, maybe I am.” He garbled with the boy’s fingers hooked in the corners of his mouth.

Haru smacked his cheeks, “No, you are papa.”

“What do you think of Mako’s outfit.”

“Mako-chan looks like Mako-chan.”

“Hmph,” They walk down the stairs. “I see where your loyalty lies.” Rin was downstairs waiting with Marco, who would be their photographer for today. “What do you think of Rin?”

The boy studied Rin for a moment who was talking to Marco in his tiger shark onesie. “He looks like a sad baby shark.”

Sousuke chuckled, “Aww, poor baby shark.”

“Sou, be nice.”

“I am.”

Marco noticed them and couldn’t help the big goofy grin on his face. “Not a word, Marco.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Sir.”

Rin looked over at them, “Oh my God, look at you. You giant dork!”

“Says the sad baby shark.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Sousuke set Haru down, the boy immediately took Makoto’s hand. Sousuke directed his attention to the freckled android as they all made their way outside. “Alright, we are going to take a couple of pictures by the pool, because that’s where Haru wants us, and then you are going to push Rin in the deep end for giving me grief about the outfit. Just so you know, your job is on the line.”

“Sousuke—” Makoto started.

“I’m just kidding. Except the part about the pool. You get a raise if you toss him in the deep end.” 

“Mr. Yamazaki, I share an office with Mr. Matsuoka. I’d rather not.” Marco still grinned from ear to ear as he checked the settings on the camera.

“Ill give you your own office.”

“That is a tempting offer.”

“Hey! Really, Sou? Trying to turn my assistant against me?” Rin squawked.

Jean piped up from his spot in the shade away from the photo shoot. “I’ll do it for free.”

“The hell, Jean?”

“Now he looks like an angry baby shark.”

Rin looks down at the child, “You, too?”

Makoto gets everyone calmed down and into place like the mother-hen he is. They take several beautiful family photos that will no doubt wind up on the wall of Sousuke’s study, Haru’s room and his desk at work.

“Last shot.” Marco announces.

“Finally.” Rin grouses.

“Ok, Haru. Now.”

The shutter on the camera snaps as Haru turns and pushes Rin in the pool. It’s perfect.

The shock on Rin’s face as he tips into the pool, Haru’s proud smiling face, Makoto’s outstretched hand- a second too late to prevent the calamity- mouth forming the word “No” perfectly, and Sousuke laughing his ass off at Rin’s misfortune.

This, is his favorite picture and the one that ends up as his background on the computer in his office.

It is also the one Rin has blown up and framed in his living room. 

Rin exacted his revenge by enlisting Makoto’s help with sneaking a picture of Sousuke passed out in his onesie, stretched out on the couch, and uploading it onto the company Twitter account.

What would have been embarrassing, had Sousuke actually given a shit, backfired when hundreds of positive responses to the post cast him in more of a positive light than PR could have ever hoped to do. Numerous requests for his onesie came in prompting Makoto to open the Etsy store. In response, Sousuke uploaded the photo of the four of them to promote Makoto’s craft. In return for their purchase, the customers got their choice of organization the proceeds would be donated to.

~~

Sousuke read peacefully in bed. Reading glasses perched on his nose. The quiet click of the door and the soft footsteps on the carpet alerted him to Makoto’s presences. Marking the book, he set it aside. Makoto crawled onto the bed as he removed his reading glasses. The android wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s waist and nuzzled into his chest. Rubbing his hand over Makoto’s back, Sousuke carded the other through his messy olive hair lovingly.

Makoto lifted his head. His brilliant smile graced his kind face. “Thank you.” No longer did Makoto aimlessly roam the halls while they slept. Now, he had a purpose, giving to those willing to give to others.

“Anything for you.” Sousuke smiled as the android leaned up to kiss him before resting his head back against his chest. “Don’t forget to thank Rin. He’s the one who set all this in motion.”

“Don’t worry, I already did.” Makoto grinned and closed his eyes, resting for a bit before getting into his work for the evening.  
~~

Rin opened the box on his dinning room table. Smiling fondly as he lifted the knitted red, white and black blanket out of the box. His favorite sharks woven into the pattern with loving care. Rin’s smile widened, closing his watery eyes as he brought the blanket to his face, “Thanks, Mako.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little cutie :D 
> 
> Hopefully this will appease some of the anger i'm going to invoke in upcoming chapters of 'My Heart is Gold, but My Hands Are Cold'
> 
> thank you all for reading!! please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Besitos!


End file.
